


Thunder! Phillip!

by ItsSkyy, Shoeless_Sam



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Office, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but also thunder phillip, but its thunda! mifflin, dunder mifflin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSkyy/pseuds/ItsSkyy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: Six years after finale, Andy Bernard still can't shake the loss of Dunder Mifflin. So he creates Thunder Phillip, and tricks everyone he can get to come home.Let the shenanigans begin!





	1. Thunder Phillip

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am (with my sister, thanks!) She's technically my beta but we're both tired.
> 
> So don't judge lol

Andy takes a deep breath before entering the office. The camera crew would undoubtedly be there already. He had given them a key so they could shoot some shots of the office with nobody inside.

Today was the day. The day the 6 long years of work would pay off. The day Thunder Phillip would become the new Dunder Mifflin and he could finally have that exciting feeling back again.

He had been fortunate enough to be able to buy the same office building after the Dunder Mifflin branch had closed down.

Andy pulls the door open, walking swiftly past the front desk to Michael’s old office. The cameraman immediately pans in time to capture his arrival. Andy pulls the door closed out of habit even though no one is around.

___

“Are you recording?” Andy asks. He could feel his palms getting sweaty, and ran them over his khakis.

The cameraman gives him a thumbs up in lieu of words.

_ Show time. _

“So I uhh… wow, it’s been a long time since I’ve done one of these things,” Andy remarks, mostly to himself. “During the time I’ve been  _ off-screen  _ I started my own paper company -- ‘Thunder Phillip’.”

Andy smiles proudly to himself. It  _ had  _ taken a lot of work.

“I got some help from an old friend…” Andy waits a moment for dramatic effect -- just like in theatre -- before he throws on a fake british accent, “Michael G. Scott!”

The cameraman obviously isn’t impressed with his attempt.

He drops the accent, continuing, “I guess I never really moved on from my life at Dunder Mifflin. I tried anger management for the third time, but things didn’t really work out… I’m banned from coming back.” Andy let out the last part under his breath.

He didn’t want to get into much detail about that part.

Andy coughs, “So I decided to come up with a plan.” He said it like he was letting them in on a big secret. “I’m gonna get everyone back here! That way none of us have to move on.”

Andy pulls out an Iphone 5 from his pocket. It has a sticker of ‘Hello, Kitty’ on the back. He turns it around to show the camera, even though it won’t pick it up.

“I got this bad boy off of Ebay last week… It’s the new Iphone 11, not to brag,” Andy says, waving his hand to brush it away. “I’m gonna call  _ everybody.  _ Of course, I’m not gonna tell them who I am… or that the others are also being invited. I want people to actually come.”

Andy finally drops the phone, tucking it back into his pocket.

“Then they can all come and get struck by the Thunda’!” Andy singsongs the last bit. “Trademark Andy Bernard, 2019.”

___

“Well… they didn’t all pick up the phones.” Andy admits, voice low and almost gagging. “But! With the help of my amazing british accent, I was able to convince them. And they don’t know it’s me. It’s Sir Henrik Johan Ibsen.”

Andy takes out the phone again.

“Since Kelly was the first to leave, she was my first target.”

___

Andy is no longer sitting in the office, now hunched over Jim’s old desk. Hello, Kitty Phone in hand.

“Hello, is this Kelly Kapoor?” Andy asks in his horrible british accent. “This is Sir Henrik Johan Isben from Thunder Phillip Paper Company.”

“How do you know my name? You creep,” Kelly’s voice screams from the phone.

“She hung up on me?”

Andy redails the number, waiting impatiently.

“Please, Miss Kelly. It’s Sir--” Andy starts in the british accent before retreating from his plans. “It’s Andy. Andy Bernard.”

“Oh my God!” Kelly says, dragging out each word. “Hi, Andy! What’s up?”

“I actually -- not to brag -- started my own paper company. And was wondering if you’d come back?”

___

“She said ‘yes’!” Andy announces triumphantly. Back in the office. “And so did Kevin, Erin, Dwight, Pam, and Jim.”

Andy smiles to himself again.

“Some know it’s me. Some don’t. Pam and Jim don’t.” Andy thinks back to how hard it was to convince them. Especially Jim. “They were harder to convince. Had to tell them they were our top choice. And they bought it! I r _ eally _ wanted Stanley, Phillis, and Creed -- but they retired.”

Andy takes a moment.  _ It was happening _ .


	2. Chapter Two- Long Time No See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to follow my Instagram @jimothy_winchester for The Office and Supernatural content!

Andy is pacing in front of reception, waiting for somebody to arrive. Anyone to arrive. His hopes aren’t up too high. He won’t allow them to get high. He has to be ready for losing.  
They must think I’m crazy, Andy thinks to himself. Rationally speaking, he was acting a bit crazy. But he knew it would all work out in the end.  
Saving him from his thoughts, the door pushes open. Andy and the cameras snap their attention to Dwight pushing the door open.  
“Oh my god, Dwight! You actually showed up!” Andy exclaims.  
Dwight ignores him, but he doesn’t look angry. Good sign, Andy thinks to himself.  
Andy watches as Dwight walks over to his old desk, slamming his briefcase on the desk. It really was just like old times, everything was falling into place.  
“Of course,” Dwight states like it’s beyond obvious. “Dwight Schrute never ignores an invitation from an old associate.” He takes out his laptop, getting to work.  
Confused, Andy asks, “How did you know it was me?” He was pretty proud of his fake story. He had put a lot of time into it.  
“Easy. I tracked your number -- as one should always -- found out you lived in Pennsylvania, and then connected the dots.” Dwight explains, looking up from his laptop. “I should’ve known you would do something like this.”  
Andy starts to say something before the door makes a loud creak. He’d really have to get someone in to fix that.  
Kevin walks in, looking almost the same as before. Except now he has a full head of hair.  
Andy can’t help himself, “Woah, Kevin! Is that a wig?”  
Kevin ignores him, his jaw dropping to the floor.  
“Wait a minute…” Kevin says slowly, putting the pieces together. “You’re not Sir Henry Johana Zibsen.”  
“Close enough…” Andy mutters. Choosing to pick his battles on other things.  
“Andy!?” Kevin yells, darting towards Andy.  
He tackles Andy, like a dramatic scene in a movie with a nuclear war unfolding behind them. Andy struggles to breathe, as Kevin cries into his shoulder.  
“I’ve been waiting for this moment for my entire life!” Kevin gushes.  
“... Yeah” Andy croaks. He would say something more substantial but for the lack of air.  
“Do we get to pick our desks this time?” Kevin asks like a hyperactive 6 year old, his face lighting up.  
“Sure.”  
Kevin lets go, allowing Andy to suck in a huge gulp of air.  
Kevin walks over to Andy’s new desk and sits down in the chair.  
“Except for that one!”

___

Sports equipment. Trophies to jerseys.  
The camera pans to a nameplate.  
Jim Halpert.  
“Yeah, I started my own company a few years back,” Jim says. “With some college buddies. It was Athlead, then we changed the name to Athleap.”  
Jim gestures around to the office.  
“Hired Darryl Philbin from Dunder Mifflin. Knew he right for the job.”  
Jim looks down for a second, his eyes getting teary.  
“And now the camera crew is back in my life again! Thanks to Andy Bernard hiring you guys and trying to get me back.”  
Jim chuckles at the ridiculousness of the situation.  
“I can’t believe he decided to trick us and bring us back. Dwight gave me the heads up. All because he missed Dunder Mifflin… and what can I say? I missed it too.”  
Jim reaches into the desk, pulling out two plane tickets.  
“I’m glad you were able to send someone out here to capture this. I decided to keep it a secret from Pam, but we’re gonna go back and work there! I mean, maybe not for long. But it will be a nice getaway. Figured we needed a little break from Athleap.”  
A knock from the door captures Jim’s attention.  
“Come in!”  
Pam enters, holding a stack of papers. Her eyes dart between Jim and the camera crew.  
“What’s going on? Why are there cameras in here? Isn’t he from the crew at Dunder Mifflin?”  
“Guess the cat’s out of the bag now… Andy invited us back to Scranton.”  
“Oh my God.”

___

Jim holds Pam’s hand while they wait in line for customs. Pam is ushered forward, putting her purse on the conveyor belt. Before Jim can walk to the next open line, a hand is placed on his shoulder. He turns around to see Daryll standing there. He holds up his passport.  
“I’m coming too.”


	3. Announcement!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT TIME!!!!!

Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long for a new chapter to come out. I've been waiting to finish the series before I continue. It really is my fault that I started it early, but I was too eager not to. Please don't un-kudos or whatever people do on this site lol. I'm almost finished with it, anyways. I'm currently on Season 9, Episode 16, Moving On. So hopefully I will finish it soon, thanks for sticking around!

EDIT: The tags still say "Andy Benard/Eren Hannon." I put that in before Plop joined the series, so I don't know which will be endgame or if it's not any of them. Put your thoughts down below!!!!!


End file.
